Family Reunion
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: This is a remake of my original story "Family Reunion", what will happen if Ava's uncle came to New York
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fan fic so can anyone who reviews my story please give me advice, this is my first fan fic. Thank you and I don't own ultimate spider- man; Marvel and Man of action own the show**

{Word}-Fourth wall Peter

**Chapter one **

In a middle of a little neighborhood, our five super heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D are sitting in the house of Peter Parker, the Ultimate Spider-man; bored out of their minds.

Sam Alexander, the nova or as Peter likes to call him bucket head, and Luke Cage, known as Power Man, are playing a new game they got for Christmas and are trying to beat the game but are having trouble communicating with each other. Danny Rand or Iron Fist if you're his five friends was meditating for about five minutes until Sam yelled at Luke for getting him killed and costing them the game making Danny leave to a different area to meditate. Ava Ayala, the only female on the team and the White Tiger, was doing homework and studying at the same time on the computer {is that even possible} while Peter was complaining to Ava how bored he was and how he wished they get a mission soon {surprisingly Ava hasn't yelled at me to get out}.

As Sam and Luke were about to beat the game, the TV went static causing Sam and Luke to gap in shock, wide eyed. "No…n-no…NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO, and we were about to beat the game!" yelled Sam as he threw the controller on the couch, suddenly the TV went blank.

"Yo peter, can you fix the TV, it's all blank now" asked Luke as Peter came in with Ava on his side, and then Danny came downstairs because he was thrown out of his concentration.

"Strange, it never did that before?" said Peter as he walked closer to the TV to investigate what's wrong with it, pushing the TV power.

"TEAM!"

"GAH." Yelled Peter, jumping back and tripping on a table and falling on his head. Sam jumped up in the air and landed in Ava's arms, bridal style. Luke jumped behind the couch, his head peeking out, Danny just stood there with a calm expression.

"We just picked up a huge energy in the middle of Manhattan." Said Fury, his head and shoulders showing on the TV screen. "We need you five to investigate this energy; it could be another of Goblin's schemes, Fury out." Said Fury as the TV went back to the video game, which showed "GAME OVER" in bold red letters.

"Does Fury enjoy making our hearts go up our throats?" asked Sam before being dumped to the ground by Ava. "No time for questions, suit up team {that felt really cool saying that}." Said Peter as everyone went to go change.

**In Manhattan**

"Iron Fist, Power man, you get the ground, Nova the air, me and Tiger get the rooftops." Said Spider-man as the team headed to the coordinates that Fury sent them.

"Yo Peter, I don't see anything." Said Luke as he and Danny reached the coordinates.

"They're right Webhead; I don't see anyone down there, think that Fury is losing his touch?" asked Nova, looking down at the coordinates.

"No, the energy locater says that the source is still here, but there are too many people in this area, we'll have to split up and search the area." Said Spider-man as he and White Tiger jumped down to the streets.

**The streets of Manhattan**

In the streets of Manhattan, a tall man with black pants, white and black shoes, and a black hoodie with the hood up and covering his face was showing people a picture of a person. "Excuse me, have you seen this girl, she should be about 16 years old, her name is Ava Ayala."

**Spider-man and White Tiger**

"Tiger, we're getting closer to the energy source, do you see anything?" asked Spider-man, looking at White Tiger and showing her the energy finder. "The only thing that might be the source is that guy with the black hoodie." Said White Tiger pointing at the man with the black hoodie. As she and Spider-man got closer. The energy finder started to make a beeping noise.

"Excuse me, have you see-." said the man but was interrupted by Spider-man.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we need you to follow us." Said Spider-man.

'is that Ava, she has the White Tiger outfit and amulet, but last time I saw the same outfit and amulet, the owner was about thirty years old, so who is it.' Thought the man, looking at White Tiger and Spider-man. "Excuse me but why do you need me to follow you?" asked the man.

"Hey, what is that." Said Ava, pointing at the man's glowing belt buckle.

"It's nothing." Said the man.

"Ok, but I need you to come with us sir, now." Said Spider-man, putting a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, the man grabbed Spider-man's arm and flipped him over his head.

"Spider." Said Tiger before launching a punch at the man, who grabbed the punch and launched White Tiger at Spider-man.

"Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, we need backup, now." Said Spider-man as he got on his feet and tried to kick the man in the face. The man sided-stepped to the right and grabbed Spider-man's leg and brought him down to the ground, making a small crater.

"You, in the white tiger suit, what is your name?" asked the man, looking at Ava.

"Why, so you can take my amulet." Said White Tiger, getting in her fighting stance.

"So you are-."

"HHIIIYYYYAAAAHHHHH."

The man moved out of the way of Iron Fist's chi punch. Doing backflips to separate himself from Iron Fist.

"Hey, over here."

The man turned around and blocked Power Man's punch, getting launched a few feet away before landing on his feet. He then jumped into the air and landed on Nova's back and then pushing off him, causing him to crash into Power Man.

"Really bucket head, you couldn't even last ten seconds." Said Spider-man as everyone regrouped around Nova and Power man.

"I don't want to fight any of you, I'm looking for my niece." Said the man, still not showing his face.

"Who is she, maybe we can help." Said Spider-man, walking toward the man. The man just raised his arm and pointed at White Tiger.

"Excuse me miss, but is your name Ava Ayala?" asked the man, catching everyone by surprise.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Because…" said the man before pulling off the hoodie.

"I am your uncle."

**A/N: I am so sorry to all my followers of my original, this is a remake of "Family Reunion", this is for all the times I couldn't update the story and I felt as the thought the story went off track. Adios mi amigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimate Spider-man is owned by Marvel and Man of Action; I don't own anyone except my OC, A/N: The only reason I described the OC's fighting stance is because I plan on describing all the characters fighting styles later on; also, I never got to see season two so I might get some things wrong. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter **

_Flashback_

{Fourth wall}

[Chibi]

**Chapter two **

"M-my uncle." Said Ava, still shocked from what has transpired so far tonight.

"You don't remember me, I'm heartbroken." Said the man, with a "pained" expression on his face and placing his hands over his heart.

After seeing this reaction, Ava had a flashback of when she was a kid.

**Flashback **

_"Ava, can you come here and meet your uncle from America." Said Ava's father to an eight year old Ava. He had on a white polo shirt with brown slacks with black dress shoes on while Ava had on a blue dress with a purple ribbon around her waist. _

"_Where is he papa, I don't see him." Said Ava, looking outside the window. _

"_That's because he isn't here yet." Said her father, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Maybe you should check again."_

_ After hearing that sentence, Ava looked out the window to see a woman who looks like an older Ava but with long hair, tight blue jeans, a red tank top and blue sneakers and a man with blue jeans and a black hoodie on with black shoes. After opening the door, the woman hugged Ava's father and then her while the man patted her father on the back._

_ "Who are you mister?" Asked Ava, pointing at the man._

_ "You don't know me, I'm hurt." Said the man with a "pained" expression on his face and placing his hands over his heart. "Well little Ava, my name is Leo."_

**End Flashback**

"U-Un-cle L-Leo." Said Ava, choking away tears.

"That's right little Ava." Said Leo before Ava nearly tackled him, giving him a bear hug while tears were soaking her mask {Wow, Ava's uncle is here, at least Ava has a family member that is alive and is in New York, think he would let me da- what am I saying, I shouldn't ruin this family reunion for you guys.}. As Ava was still hugging Leo, Spider-man remembered why they were there in the first place.

"I hate to ruin this reunion, but we need to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D." said Spider-man as Ava let go of Leo.

**Temporary S.H.I.E.L.D HQ: interrogation room**

"So you have been searching for Ava for three years all over Mexico and America." Said Nick Fury, who was sitting across Leo.

"Yes, I just barely got to New York with my wife and three sons; their probably waiting for me in the hotel." Said Leo, rolling up his right sleeve to see his black watch.

"Don't worry, I'll send the team to go pick them up." Said Fury, standing up from his chair; Leo had a very thankful look on his face.

"Thank you Fury, Ava would love to go see her aunt and cousins." Said Leo, rolling down his sleeve after saying that.

"I have to ask you something Leo." Said Fury, facing Leo and putting his arms behind his back.

"Ask away." Said Leo, putting his feet on the table

"The reason why my team found you was because I found a large energy source on the computer form our satellite." Said Fury, crossing his arms over his chest. "They tracked down the source of the energy and found you, could you tell me why you have enough energy to light up New York." Said Fury.

Leo looked back and forth before answering. "The energy that you found was the power of my amulet." Said Leo.

"Amulet, you mean like the one that Ava has?" asked Fury, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, only I have a different animal amulet." Said Leo, taking the amulet off his belt. "This right here is the tiger amulet that was given to me by Ava's grandfather; I used it to find Ava because it will glow when it is next to another animal amulet." Said Leo, putting the amulet back on the belt.

"Does this amulet have the same effects on you when you hear the same thing that unleashes the tiger?" asked Fury.

"No, each amulet has different effects and powers, but they all can track other amulets except for the tiger amulet." Said Leo.

**Control room**

"I have living relatives in New York, LOOKING FOR ME." Said Ava with excitement in her voice. Ava was practically jumping with excitement, asking Leo with questions on the way to the HQ {I'm surprised she's still breathing considering she hasn't taken a breath since we left.}.

"Ava, I think you should take a deep breath, you haven't taken a breath since we got here." Said Peter, who was sitting next to Ava. Sam, Luke, and Danny 'asked' Peter to calm Ava down while they went to go do other stuff {by ask you mean ditched me with Ava (not that your complaining) you be quiet, shouldn't you continue the story (fine, but you'll thank me later.)}

"I can't help it, I might get to see my aunt and cousins." Said a squealing Ava {I don't know if this is a dream or not} before hugging Peter and rubbing her cheek on his {yep, this is a dream, please don't stop this [chibi Tiger hugging chibi Spider-man causing him to turn into goo while his eyes turned into hearts]}. After realizing what she is doing, Ava let go of Peter, both turning red form embarrassment.

**Security camera room**

"Please tell me you were recording this." Said Luke, looking over Sam's shoulder while Danny stayed in the back of the room.

"Yep, this is sooo going on the internet." Said Sam, grinning over his 'victory'.

"I do not think it is wise to disturb our two teammates, remember the last time you recorded them." Said Danny, crossing his arms over his chest with disapproval in his face.

"Don't worry, they'll never know." Said Sam, putting his hands behind his head.

"But I will."

"COULSON." Yelled Sam, Luke, and Danny as agent Coulson stood in the entrance of the room.

"You three are spying on your teammates and recording embarrassing things…" said Coulson, pointing at all three of them. "And you didn't invite me." Said Coulson, causing all three teens to go wide eyed.

"Don't just stand there Coulson, come and watch the show." Said Sam, patting the seat next to him.

**A/N: this is the second chapter of the remade "Family Reunion" sorry for grammar errors, I was trying to go for humor and romance, to latineheat151, here is some Ava and Peter romance for you, and to any of you who are curious, I am Wrestlemanic 15, Adios mi amigos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-man, Marvel and Man of Action do.**

**Chapter 3**

{Fourth wall}

[Chibi]

**Temporary S.H.I.E.L.D HQ/Interrogation room**

"I will go get the team ready to pick up your family; in the meantime, I arranged a team to pick out a house for you and your family that is also by the team, would you like to be see where the house is?" asked Fury as he was heading towards the door.

"No, I would like to go with the kids and go see my family." Said Leo; shaking Fury's hand. "Farewell Nick Fury, thank you for having me, the kids should be in the control room, right?" Asked Leo, facing Nick Fury.

"Yes, they should." Said Fury as Leo headed to the direction but stopped after three steps.

"One question?" asked Leo, turning to face Fury.

"Ask away." Said Fury, facing Leo with his hands behind his back.

"Where is the control room?" asked Leo with a cheeky grin on his face, scratching the back of his head.

Fury sweat dropped before pointing to the left.

"thanks." Said Leo before heading to the direction Fury pointed at.

**Control Room**

Ever since the 'incident' happened, Ava and Peter sat there in silence. After about twenty minutes, Peter decided to break the silence. "So…" started Peter.

"So…"

"How's life?"

"Good"

'How do I start a conversation with Ava without making it awkward?' thought Peter ["WHEEL…OF…CONVERSATION" said the introductory while chibi Spider-man spun a wheel. "TELL HER SHE IS PRETTY." {Hold on, hold on, what the heck are you doing, do you want me to become a scratch post (hmm, that just gave me an idea) either way, don't make me tell Ava I lo... you did not just make me say that (yep, I'm the author and I do what I want, YOLO.) whatever}].

"Peter."

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by Ava's voice. "Yes Ava, what is it?" asked Peter, facing Ava.

"I have to tell you something." Said Ava, trying not to make eye contact by looking at the ground.

"Go ahead Ava; ask away, I'm all ears." Said Peter.

"Well, the reason I hugged you was because I was overjoyed to see my uncle and hearing that my aunt and cousins are in New York." Said Ava, brushing her hair off of her face. "And…" said Ava, her cheeks turning pink.

'Is she really going to say what I think she's going to say?' thought Peter

'Am I really going to say what I think I'm going to say?' thought Ava

**Security Camera Room**

"Is she really going to say what we think she's going to say?" Said the three teens and Coulson in unisons.'

**Control Room**

"I…" said Ava, leaning closer to Peter. "Sort of…" said Ava, inches away from Peter's face.

'Please, don't let this moment be interrupted.' Thought Peter as the tips of their noses were almost touching.

**Security Camera Room**

"OHH MY GOODD, THEIR GOING TO KISS." YELL-(whoops, forgot the caps lock was on, turned it off) yelled all the occupants of the room.

**Control Room**

"Hey, what up guys." Said Leo as he opened the door. Ava and Peter literally jumped up in the air to separate themselves. Leo turned around to face Ava and Peter before smelling the air. 'Whoa, I just interrupted something; this room reeks of teenage hormones.' Thought Leo before giving the two a smile.

**Security Camera Room**

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT BLACKMAIL ON AVA." Cried (yes, cried, like a little baby [chibi Nova crying in a crib]) Sam, hitting the keypad multiple times.

"Ok, boys, shows over, you three are in so much trouble." Said Coulson, glaring at all three teens.

"What, you watched just as much as us." Said Sam, pointing a finger at Coulson who had his arms folded in front of his chest.

**Control Room**

Leo started to look to the right. 'Strange, thought I heard crying, I don't remember seeing anyone with a baby.' Thought Leo before turning back to Peter and Ava. "So guys, I'm going to get the family, want to come guys?" asked Leo, grinning at both of them.

"YES." Yelled Ava, causing Peter to jump because of how loud she was.

"Sure, just let this ringing in my ear subside." Said Peter, cleaning out his ear with his index finger.

**New York Hotel**

In a small New York Hotel room, a woman who looked like an older Ava except had on leopard pajamas, sat on a bed with a phone next to her ear

"Are you sure that you found her Leo, remember the last time you said that."

"Yes, I remember Catalina, but I actually found her, use the amulet to search for the tiger amulet and when she is close, the amulet will glow."

"Ok, I love you Leo."

"I love you too" said Leo before the woman closed the phone, ending the conversation.

"Alexander, Antonio, Gabriel, come here." Said the woman as a boy who looked like an eighteen year old holding a sleeping little boy who looked like he was ten years old in his arms. The eighteen year old had on a white muscle shirt, showing his defined muscles, red basketball shorts, and appeared to be six foot five. The little ten years old had on a blue one-suit and was about four foot eleven. "Where is Antonio, Alexander, I told all of you to come here." Said Catalina, looking at the older boy.

"He's in a deep meditation, I tried to talk to him but he couldn't hear me." Said Alexander, setting Gabriel down on the bed.

"That's alright Alexander, he'll see why I called you here soon enough." Said Catalina, brushing Gabriel's chocolate hair.

"Why did you call us mom?" asked Alexander, sitting next to Catalina.

"It's a miracle Alexander, we found Ava." Said Catalina while hugging Alexander.

"You mean we are going to see her?" asked Alexander as he let go of his mom

"Yes." Said Catalina before her leopard amulet started to glow. "She should be outside." Said Catalina, showing Alexander her amulet.

"I'll wake up Gabriel, why don't you go get the door." Said Alexander as the there was a knock at the door.

"Ok, I will." Said Catalina, standing up while Alexander shook Gabriel, telling him to wake up.

**Outside of the hotel room**

'Oh my god, I'm so nervous.' Thought Ava as her, Peter, and Leo walked towards the room. Peter must have read her mind or saw the way she was acting because he put his arm around Ava.

"Don't worry Ava, there's nothing to worry about." whispered Peter, looking into Ava's eyes. Ahead of them, Leo just started grinning, even though they were whispering and ten feet away from him, he could still hear them crystal clear.

"We're here." Said Leo, standing in front of door 1962.

'Let's get this over with' thought Ava as Leo knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to show Catalina.

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve everyone, I plan on updating about every day this week except for tomorrow, I won't be updating from Saturday to Monday of next week because I will be in California, I plan on getting to chapter five of this story by Friday of this week, I apologize for some grammar errors in this chapter. Adios mi amigos**


End file.
